


In My Heart

by Angel_Graco



Category: All - Fandom, At - Fandom, None - Fandom
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Graco/pseuds/Angel_Graco
Summary: I wrote this for an ex a while ago. I never got to share it with him. So I'll post it here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading.

I thought of you with love today,  
but that is nothing new.  
I thought about you yesterday,  
as every day I do.  
I think of you in slience.  
I often speak your name.  
I miss you every single time,  
in every single way.


End file.
